This relates generally to styluses, and, more particularly, to styluses that provide input to external equipment such as equipment with touch sensors.
Touch sensors are often used in electronic devices. For example, a tablet computer may have a touch screen display with a capacitive touch sensor. In many situations, a user may provide touch input by pressing a finger against the surface of a touch sensor. By moving the finger across the sensor, the user may manipulate displayed objects and may provide other input.
Touch input may also be provided using computer styluses. The stylus may have an elongated shape with a pointed tip to facilitate drawing and other activities. An electronic device can use a touch sensor to monitor the position of the tip of the stylus. The device can then draw a line on a display or take other suitable action in response to movement of the stylus tip across the sensor.
It can be challenging for a user to interact with electronic equipment using a computer stylus. A user may want to use an alternative input device such as a computer mouse or joystick when performing certain types of tasks. If care is not taken, a user's system may become cluttered with a number of potentially conflicting input devices.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved computer styluses for providing input to electronic equipment.